User blog:Kitty5roses/FN Wiki Blog post 1
14/3/2012 Welcome to the first ever edition of FN Wiki's Blog. Written by your's truly, Kitty Founding admin of Forever Night RPG and creator of this, FN's wiki. Its been a good day on the board, we have a new post up from our Glacian JP team Extraordinaire! Wide Eyed and Wondering is their latest addition to their epic story. Now i haven't read it yet but i'm excited to find out what happens next with Sieanna & Jakob. Arik has just been wounded and i'm curious to see how Sieanna is dealing with everything that's going on. It been rivetting read so far and i'm expecting much more from SunlitShadows & Dreamlance with this latest installment. I highly reccomend anyone with the time check out their threads. Also this week we've had some new blood come and join us, with Cybil, McKenzie and Rawrr. Always great to have new faces around the board so everyone please make sure to make them feel welcome. Also sadly though this week we have had to say farewell to one of our long standing members as Jen has chosen to leave us. So it will be interesting to see how the death and disapearence or many of her characters will affect our stories. Also guys Celeste Winters, Connor Galagher & Saltie the Sceltie are all available for adoption until the end of the coming week so if you're looking for a character to step into with a ready made bio and plots to boot feel free to contact me about these ones and we'll see what we can do! We have also welcomed another addition to FN's ever expanding network of pages with the addition of the new FN RPG twitter, so if you don't use facebook, or just prefer twitter why not follow us there! It's a great way to keep up to date on all the latest happenings around the board and the wiki. Also in the works at the moment is theFN plotting session, after a unanimous vote of 5 to none for this project we are now trying to work out the best time for everyone to jump into one big chat so we can discuss the various plots going on about the board. It should be great fun and a great opportunity to discuss what characters are needed where, and what new ideas we can come up with to keep plots trundling along. So that is definately a thread to keep an eye on. I've been a very busy girl this week as well as far as updates to the wiki, we have 45 pages as i write this and more still to come, i've been working on getting all the territory pages up and ready to be edited. So if you notice something i've missed or miss-spelled, or have something to add to any of these pages go for it! Our wiki is supposed to be a community effort so everyone is welcomed to post, or edit as they please. Kudos to Cybil for adding some info for our Hayll page and to Nadziranim for adding his characters to our character page. That being said of coarse guys our normal rules for eticate apply on the wiki as an extention to our board. Please keep all content relevent and pg 13. Also if you need help on how to work anything on the wiki don't be afraid to ask! We're all here to help. So thats it from me today, Thanks for Reading! -Kitty: FN RPG Founder. Category:Blog posts